


Show and Tell

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: BDSM, Dom Link, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:26:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link takes Rhett to The Club.  Rhett accepts the challenge and Link shows more than he intends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

Link followed him out into the fresh air, a strong breeze messing his hair as he looked down the street for a cab.

Rhett stepped up to him, the back of his hand brushing against Link’s forearm, thinking it still prudent to not hold his hand. “Sir?” 

“Yes, Rhett.” he looked up at him, his face neutral. 

Finding he was a little unnerved after his conversation with Stevie, and also feeling uncertain about their plans for this evening. Maybe he should have shut up about it until after their visit to the club. He wasn’t sure how Rhett was going to react. It wasn’t exactly tame. 

They had talked about the basics of what to expect. The most important for Rhett to be aware of was it was a member only sex onsite club. You could not walk in off the street. And there was a good chance he would see people doing things that might be challenging for him to see. It wasn’t Link’s intention for them to be doing anything with each other or anyone else. Tonight was just to familiarise Rhett with the club and Link was hoping they would get a chance to dance without having to worry about anyone judging what they were doing. But it was a rather big jump into the very deep end.

“I’ve had a good time today. But, I’m looking forward to being able to be with you tonight, Sir.” 

“You’re not nervous about where we’re going?”

“Oh, yeah. Of course I am, Sir. But you will look after me.”

They made their way across town getting out of the cab on the corner. Link paying in cash, thanking the driver and waiting until the cab moved away before taking Rhett’s hand, leading him across the street and down half a block to an alleyway.

Rhett matched his pace trying to keep his heart steady, but the closer they got the more nervous he became. He glanced down at Link, all in black aside from his tie with hints of blue, complimenting Rhett’s shirt. His hair back in place after the cab ride. A cool detached expression on his face. He squeezed Rhett’s hand feeling the other man’s gaze on him, sensing the growing anxiety coming from the other man.

“You ok, honey?” 

“I’m really very nervous now, to be honest, Sir.” 

“You might see some odd stuff, but you are safe with me. And safe regardless. There are very strict rules. You just need to try and keep a fairly non-judgemental look on your face. We can debrief later.”

“Sir?” 

Link stopped and looked up at him. “Come here, honey,” he pulled him down into a kiss. Rhett moaned quietly against his lips, relaxing more the longer they kissed. Feeling Link’s hands moving over his back and shoulders, across his stomach, down his thighs and around to his ass.

“I love you, Sir.” 

“I love you, Rhett.” Link looked down the street and then back at Rhett. “Will you come with me?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“I’m not asking as your Dom right now, Rhett. It’s not an order. It’s a question. Until we step through the door.” 

“Link?” Rhett said gently.

“Hmm,” he looked up at Rhett, a challenge in his eye that hadn’t been there before. Rhett relaxed a little, seeing that this mattered to him. He was laying himself bare by bringing Rhett here. Opening himself up to a world of judgement. It would show more of himself than he was comfortable revealing, and he feared rejection. Rhett kissed his forehead, resting his arms around his shoulders.

“Of course, I’ll follow you anywhere you lead. Regardless of if you are asking or telling. I’m nervous, But I’m excited too. And, I love you, Link. Sir. I love you. Show me.”

Link looked again up the street, squared his shoulders and glanced back up at Rhett.

“You ready?” he held out his hand.

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett took his hand and walked beside him to a nondescript door two-thirds of the way down the lane.

As far as Rhett could tell it didn’t even have a handle. There was some kind of sensor and a keypad to the right and a camera above. He licked his lips and waited beside Link has he removed a black card from his wallet. 

Rhett had seen it a hundred times and had never even thought to ask what it was for. If he had ever thought about it at all he had assumed it was some kind of card that came with the wallet that Link had just never thrown out. It had no markings on it at all, nothing to indicate it was a security key card, let alone what business it was for.

Link tapped the card and pulled out his phone. An SMS came through and he entered the code into the keypad, the door opening inwards soundlessly. Uncharacteristically Link stepped through the doorway first, taking Rhett’s hand on his way through guiding him into a small foyer. Rhett stepped to the side to allow for the door to close behind them automatically.

It was, as expected dimly lit. A man was standing to the left, looking them over with a welcoming look on his face.

“Gentlemen.” he said and stepped forward offering Link his hand.

“Hello, Frank.” replied Link, shaking his hand formally, before stepping back slightly to allow the man to shake Rhett’s hand as well.

“My plus one.” said Link before Rhett had a chance to speak.

The man remained silent as he shook Rhett’s hand directing most of his attention to Link. 

“Thank you, Charles. Do you have any recording devices on you this evening, Sir.” 

“Only my phone. And, he also has a phone. We are comfortable leaving them with you.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Link handed over his phone and was given a card back, both men turning slightly and waiting for Rhett.

“Oh. Sorry,” Rhett fumbled his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Link, who powered it off and handed it to the other man.

“Nothing else today?”

“I have answered that question already.”

“Your passphrase, Sir?”

Link froze a moment and then took a breath. “Ten eleven, first grade.” his voice steady, his expression stern.

Rhett looked at him quickly, smiling stupidly he was sure.

“Welcome to The Club again, Charles. I hope you have an enjoyable evening.” 

“Thank you,” Link took Rhett’s hand again. “Come on, plus one. And lose that stupid grin.” 

“I’m your passphrase?”

“Stop it.” 

Link held the door for him and guided him into a large room, which looked much the same as many bars and clubs he had been to. He understood that there were a number of different rooms and different areas. This one was fairly mainstream, aside from the amount of leather and skin on display, but many people were in more formal wear.

It was a lot busier than he had been expecting and it took a moment of glancing around to see an empty booth. Link led them to it, ignoring everyone else in the club and gestured for Rhett to sit first before sliding in next to him.

Rhett was still smiling at him warmly, unsure if he should be offended that every time he came to do whatever it was that he did here he reminded himself of Rhett before walking in. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He might ask later. 

Link looked mostly calm now that he was sitting down and Rhett hadn’t immediately reversed and ran out, but he was noticeably embarrassed.

“So, ah. That happened,” he said, looking everywhere but at Rhett.

“I think it’s sweet, Sir. Or perhaps offensive. But I’m going with sweet for now,” said Rhett, watching him squirm.

Link drummed his fingers on the table. A slight blush still evident.

“Well, anyway. Drink?” 

Rhett smiled and waited. 

Link finally looked over at him, meeting his gaze warily. “I forgot, ok?” he said.

Rhett smiled wider. “Forgot, Sir?” 

“I forgot I made that my stupid passphrase. Do you want a drink, Rhett?” he snapped.

“Yes, thank you, Sir. Whatever you’re having.” 

“Hmm.” Link gestured to a waiter and ordered them both a beer.

As their drinks arrived Link scanned the room properly for the first time. Resting his hand on Rhett’s thigh. Leaning slightly against him. He recognised most of the people there, He had been coming here since they had moved to L.A. and the scene was comparatively small. The Club was very exclusive so there was very little turnover.

“Rhett, we might bump into people I know. I guess I don’t need to tell you that?” 

“No, Sir. I had thought about that before we came. It’s ok. I understand where we are.” 

As if the thought had attracted her, a young woman moved slowly towards their table. Her eyes firmly on Link who was not paying her any attention at all. Rhett watched her approach, unsure if he should warn Link, or keep out of it.

“Charles.” she said slowly, stopping close to the table.

He looked at her quickly. His hand tensing a little on Rhett’s leg, before relaxing, his forefinger tapping against his pants, “Steph. How are you?” 

“Better for seeing you.” she said, her hand moving up his arm to his shoulder. “You playing tonight, Sir?” 

Rhett tried to keep his breathing normal. He had been warned. But at least part of his discomfort was that it seemed like a very personal thing to be asking in front of him, a stranger. His sensibilities were somewhat upset.

“No. I’m here with my, uh…” Link glanced with a perplexed look on his face for a moment before turning back to the woman, “plus one.” 

Steph looked over at Rhett then, seeming to notice him for the first time, and then back down at Link, a question in her eye, that slowly morphed into a smile.

“Oh. Ok, Sir. I’ll see you around some other time.” 

“Perhaps. I might look for you later for a dance.” 

“I’d love that.” She leaned down and kissed his cheek, speaking quietly to him. He smiled and nodded.

“That’s enough now.” 

He watched her walking away, taking a long drink before looking at Rhett.

“I’m sorry about that. Ah, maybe this wasn’t a great idea.” 

Rhett took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Just relax, Sir. I will tell you if I would like to leave. We can debrief later right? I’m here to have a good time. I promise. Just relax for now. You’ve been kinda wound up all day.”

“Come on, Rhett. Let’s dance.” 

Rhett took Link’s hand and followed him through the crowd deeper into the club.

The next room was very similar to the last except that the music was a lot louder and almost angry. Rhett didn’t think he had ever heard the song before. But the beat was good. Strong. The lyrics shocking if you listened closely. He felt his heart rate increase, feeling overwhelmed with the number of bodies around him in various stages of undress, dancing and moving against one another. Some sitting and drinking at tables. Some sprawled on tables being eaten off of. He stopped himself from staring and concentrated on keeping a calm expression on his face. But he could feel himself beginning to sweat.

He looked down at their clasped hands, needing an anchor and continued following Link who marched through the crowd like he owned the place. Rhett wasn’t all that surprised to see people moved out of his way. Some giving him a respectful nod, some avoiding eye contact completely. Others standing along the sides of the room blatantly staring at both of them. 

 

“There are half naked people on the dancefloor. Some are naked.” said Rhett, leaning down to speak to Link..

“There’s probably a few fucking as well.” replied Link looking at him. “Come on.” 

They made themselves a space surrounded on all sides. 

“It’s busy tonight.” Link said by way of explanation of the various things Rhett had seen in the three minutes it had taken them to cross the room.

“Yes, Sir. Seems to be.” replied Rhett who had nothing to compare it to. 

Link smiled up at him. “Dance for me, honey. Slowly. Every other beat.” 

Rhett blinked once but moved slowly to the left and back to the right, keeping his eyes on Link.

Link’s eyes moved down his body slowly, biting his lip, his hands behind his back as he stood completely still. He looked back up slowly looking over his glasses to meet Rhett’s lidded gaze.

“Very nice, Rhett,” he paused to watch his hips again, looking back up with a small smile. “Closer.” 

Rhett obeyed moving a little closer, feeling himself becoming aroused under the other man’s steady gaze.

“Undo your tie.” 

Rhett brought his hands up immediately continuing to dance for Link, the music vibrating through the floor into his body. He loosened his tie, releasing the knot and left it draped over his chest. Loving the intensity of Link’s eyes on his body. 

“Your shirt, Rhett. Undo your shirt.” Link was still standing completely still, ignoring the people dancing around him his gaze firmly on Rhett and his hands as they moved down his body releasing each button. Rhett pulled his shirt free from his pants, continuing to sway as seductively as he could manage without feeling silly.

Link’s eyes travelled over his bare skin, as the lights pulsed varying shades of darkness in time to the music over his chest and stomach, loving the sheen of sweat over his skin.

“Closer,” he mouthed slowly, smiling a little as he looked up at his best friend.

Rhett moved closer to him as Link stepped forward, his hands slipping beneath his shirt, around his waist, across his hot, damp skin. Rhett moaned quietly as Link moved against him, matching Rhett’s movements a few beats before taking the lead, slowing them both further, running his hands up his back to his shoulders beneath his shirt, tilting his head back to look up at Rhett.

“Come here.” he said quietly, barely able to be heard over the music. Their mouths move over one another, fighting for dominance, Link drew his hands down Rhett’s back firmly, his nails scratching his skin causing Rhett to shiver and groan against him.

The song changed seamlessly, the tempo higher. Both men oblivious to their surroundings kept moving, finally breaking the kiss. Link moved to kissing his neck, his hand resting on the nape of his neck, his other arm around his waist, holding him firmly in place as his mouth moved over the tender skin. His teeth grazing before he started biting gently. Rhett moaned and instinctively tried to pull back, Link tightened his grip, biting down harder.

“Don’t do that.” Link said before licking and gently sucking on the inflamed skin. “Undo my shirt. I want you touching my skin.”

Rhett’s hands moved to Link’s shirt pulling it roughly out of his pants, undoing the buttons from the bottom up, the back of his hand brushing against Link’s skin. Undoing his tie blindly and caressing his chest and stomach as Link bit down hard again, moving firmly against his body, his hand rubbing his cock. Balancing the pain with a little pleasure. 

“Harder, Sir. Please.” Rhett whimpered.

Link growled against him. “I hope that was a question, honey.” 

“Yes, Sir. Will you, please? Bite me. Hard.” 

“No.” but his hands continued moving over Rhett’s body as they moved to the music. Their bodies moving rhythmically against each other.

“Can I kiss you again, Sir?” 

“No.”

“Can…” Rhett looked down at Link’s grin. “Should I just shut up?” 

“You can talk, Rhett. But anything you ask for right now is gonna be no.”

“If I was to ah...touch your cock for example without asking?” 

“I might let you, or I might punish you for taking liberties. You’d be best to just sit tight for now.” 

‘Yes, Sir.”

Link smiled.

“Good boy. Let’s sit down awhile, hmm?”

They moved back to a booth, Link again guiding Rhett to sit down first before sliding in beside him, ordering them another drink. Glancing around the room again. There were considerably more people there that he knew now, and a few that Rhett knew too. Link smiled turning his attention back to Rhett. His hand moving to the other man’s pants. Undoing the button and sliding down his zipper with his left hand in small movements. 

Sipping his drink, glancing over his glass at a mutual friend who had not seen them yet. Knowing that if he did, he would not approach.. They had a firm understanding of avoidance. But that wouldn’t stop him from watching.

Link leaned back, glancing down, watching his hand slip into Rhett’s pants, feeling him hard against his hand. The soft material of his boxer briefs slightly damp. Rhett’s hips jerked a little before he was still again. Moaning softly.

“Rhett.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“How’s that feel?” 

“Really good, Sir.” 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, ten being you love it, 1 being I really would rather do almost anything aside from that, and zero, no amount of coercion would make you do it, how are you feeling about this right now?”

“A nine. I think. I’m um. Really turned on, Sir. If you had asked me earlier I woulda said five. I think. Well. No one can see me. But. It’s kinda obvious what you’re doing.” 

“It is, yeah. And if I pull your cock out and keep jerking you off?” 

“Seven, Sir.” 

“Hmm. How about if I bend you over this table and fuck you?” Link smiled feeling Rhett’s cock twitch against his hand.

“Gosh.” 

“I asked a question, Rhett.” 

“Two or three, Sir.” 

“Suck you off so people can see?” 

“Um, maybe 6. or seven.” 

“Tell you to suck me?” 

“Seven. No, eight. I think.” 

“If you were naked while you were doing it?” 

“Three.”

“Hmm.” 

“Do you want me to, Sir?” 

“Eventually anything you can imagine I will want you to do. But, no for now I am making conversation while I play with your dick.” Link took another drink and moved his hand into Rhett’s underwear, feeling the smooth heat of him in his hand. Slightly sticky.

“Nice?” 

“Mmmm. Yes, Sir. Thank you.” 

“You’re getting very hard. You close to coming?”

“No, Sir. I won’t come until you are ready for me to.” 

Link smiled. “Good boy.”

He turned towards Rhett, looking up at him, deciding to not mention their mutual friend for now. As far as Link could tell he wasn’t paying any attention to them.

“Ok, sort your clothes out. I’m going to show you where we will be next time.” 

“The scene?”

“Ah huh.”

They made their way to another door that was opened for him as they approached. He nodded to the woman who was holding it for them and led Rhett through, tucking his shirt back in as he walked, leaving his tie undone.

They were then in a large room dominated by a sweeping staircase which Link led them to and began climbing. Waiting for Rhett to catch up beside him.

He matched Link’s stride and kept quiet. Wondering where they were going exactly and what Link had planned for him.

He knew that Link had modified his original idea of making him edge for a long time in front of others. He had been asking leading questions over the past few days. As far as he could tell there was still going to be some delayed gratification. A lesson in self-control of some type. But he wanted to up the ante. Rhett knew that he was trying to push him to test where he would stop. So every time was becoming more challenging for him.

They turned right at the top of the stairs and made their way down another dimly lit corridor. All deep reds and blacks. Much as what he had expected, until they reached an unmarked door. 

Link swiped his card again and opened the door for Rhett, letting him enter first.

The first thing he noticed was a large frame kind of thing in the middle of the room. Some kind of cross. There were whips and paddles and god knew whats attached along one wall, a variety of restraints and chains. A leather bench along the far wall that looked to be moveable with a cage underneath. 

He realised as he looked around slowly that part of the other wall was glass, showing another smaller room. Seating arranged casually in there facing the room they were in. But the glass wasn’t completely clear, it had some kind of semi-familiar tint to it.

He stopped just inside the doorway and waited for Link who moved around him smoothly after closing the door.

He looked up at Rhett trying to read his expression, which he was keeping carefully neutral. Unsure at the moment how he felt about it. He was excited for sure. But he was also feeling well out of his comfort zone.

“Rhett,” Link began. His voice soft, smooth. ‘This is the room we’ll play in when we are ready. Come here.” he walked over to the cross in the center of the room, kicking it with his foot to release some kind of brake and then shifted it forward slightly and squared it correctly with the facing wall, before engaging the brake again casually. OCPD much? Rhett kept quiet, however. Now was probably not the time to point that out. Link rested his hand against one of the padded arms, running his hand slowly over the leather. 

“I will tie you to this.” 

Rhett swallowed licking his lips. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Cuffs for your ankles and wrists. And, maybe some rope for your chest and thighs. I don’t want you moving at all.” 

He picked up what looked like a remote and hit a button. The room next door disappeared and the glass wall became a mirror. He was startled to see his own reflection looking somewhat anxious but definitely turned on.

“Sometimes, you will see what is going on in here. Sometimes, you will be able to see the other people watching. I think you will find both states acceptable.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

He licked his lips again, looking at Link’s reflection in the mirror. He wanted to start now.

“Will you be spanking me, Sir?” 

“Yes.” 

His eyes moved to the whips and crops and back to Link a question in his eyes.

“Yes.” 

He stepped closer to him. “And, what else were you, ah, thinking of doing with me?” 

Link took a slight step back, resting his hand on the cross again, leaning against it. Looking at Rhett steadily.

“You will be here. And I, to start with will be there.” he gestured to an ornate wooden throne that was against the mirrored wall facing the cross. “I have some friends that will be joining us.” 

Rhett’s eyes move down LInk’s body slowly and back up to his eyes. Causing Link to lick his lips this time. 

“They will not be permitted to penetrate you. Anywhere. With anything.” 

Rhett took a small step towards Link as he spoke. The words turning him on, wanting to touch him and be touched. Link held his ground this time, watching him carefully.

“But, they will be permitted to touch you if I decide at the time that I want them to. And they are required to touch me however I choose.” 

“And. Will you touch me too, Sir?” 

“I might. If I feel like it.” 

The both looked at each other steadily, both breathing heavier as they imagined the scenario Link was describing.

“What if I want one of them to, ah, penetrate…”

He shut up in shock as Link stepped forward scarily fast and raised his hand as if to backhand the taller man. They froze a moment while Link glared at him, Rhett hoping on some level that Link would hit him, but he took a deep breath and lowered his hand. Speaking fairly softly despite the anger in his stance.

“You can fuck them on your own time. You’re mine right now, Rhett. And will be then. If I want someone to fuck you on my time, they will. If I don’t, they won’t.”

Rhett swallowed, taking a small step back. His heart racing. His cock hard.

“Of course, I’m sorry, Sir. I uh. I don’t really want that...I just….” but he wasn’t really very sorry at all. He loved Link speaking to him like this. Putting him in his place. No one ever dared. 

“I have your paperwork, Rhett. I know what you are open to. But, you don’t tell me what you want, I tell you what you’ll get and you agree to participate or not.” He looked down at the ground trying to collect his thoughts. What the fuck was going on? He took a breath and started again. Softening his tone slightly. “I’m sorry. Rhett. I didn’t need to react like that. Uh. I won’t raise my hand to you outside of, ah. scenes again.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. I want to please you, Sir. I was a little caught up in the um, idea and uh...” 

“Hmm. Ok. We ah, need to work on a few things I think. I think you are forgetting who is in charge here. I've been a bit too nice I think.” 

“Sir?” Rhett said after a short pause.

“Yes, Rhett.” He looked up at him, his hands resting on his hips.

“I want you really bad right now, Sir.” 

Link laughed a little, his eyes blinking slowly.

“Right,” He moved back to the door and opened it quickly. “ Well, that’s just too bad. Come with me.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

Link swiped his card on the way out to indicate the room was free, letting Rhett step into the hallway first. He caught up and marched slightly ahead, saying nothing until they reached the lower floor.

“I have been a bit slack,” he said, “I shouldn’t have raised my hand to you for my mistake.”

“Sir…” 

“Quiet. Anyway. I apologize. I want us to work on discipline and boundaries. My own probably need more work than yours to be honest.” 

Rhett kept silent, watching Link for cues on what he expected.

“I’m tired, now. Let’s go home.”

“Yes, Sir.” Rhett couldn't help but smile a little as Link lead him out of the club. There was only one real reason for him to react as he had. Boundaries perhaps, but Rhett was sure he could recognise jealousy from a mile away.


End file.
